truthdare or truthbare?
by hater08
Summary: (WARNING! this a yaoi fic.) Kurama invited everyone to come to his apartment for a little party, but something shocking happened! Find Out! HieixKurama


Warning: this is yaoi so if you don't like yaoi stuff, stop reading!... ************************************************************************  
  
It's Saturday and Kurama invited everyone to come to his apartment to have a little party just for fun.  
  
Everyone was there Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and especially his beloved fire demon, Hiei. Everybody was in a party mood except for the fire demon.  
  
After they eat they went to the living room to watch a movie. But Yusuke told them that its a boring thing to do and he wants to try other things. " then what is it?" Botan asked "Spin the bottle!" Yusuke announced "no way! Another stupid ningen game!" Hiei said " No it's not stupid! Just for fun! Come on guys this is nothing serious! Its just a game! Come on!" Yusuke pleaded " Sure! Why not after all were not going to lose anything if we play spin the bottle right?" Kuwabara said.  
  
" I wont play. I'm just going to watch you. I don't know how to play that stupid game!" Hiei said " OH! Come on Hiei! Its just simple you spin the bottle then if the bottle pointed its head to you then you choose if its truth or dare!" Keiko explained "And then...?" Hiei asked " if you choose truth then we will ask you something like who are you? Who is your best friend? Something like that then if you choose dare, we will ask you to do something and of course your not allowed to refuse the dare. Get it?" Botan explained more " Of course! I'm not that stupid enough like Kuwabara for me not to get it!" Hiei said grinning "Oh shut up!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Okay enough! We are here to enjoy not to fight okay? So let's just start the game. Yusuke since your the one who had come up with this idea you start!" Kurama said.  
  
When Yusuke Spun the bottle it was pointed at Botan's direction. " dare!" Botan said immediately. "Okay let me think of something.... ummm.. okay! You get up there and kiss Kurama.... and take note! Kiss him on the lips... not on the cheeks okay?" Yusuke said. As Botan got up to kiss Kurama, Hiei lowered his head for everyone not to notice about an anger that appeared on his face. When Botan have already finished kissing Kurama she went back to her seat and she spun the bottle.  
  
Then the bottle pointed its head at Kurama's direction.. "dare!" Kurama said. " okay! Dare huh?! Let me think....... okay if you have a song for the one you love sing a few lines to us." Botan said. "Okay let me think for a moment!.... now there it is..." Kurama said as he stood up. Then he started to sing some of the lines from My Immortal by evanescence.  
  
" When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I'll held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still.....have all of me"  
  
After Kurama finished the song he went back to his seat then looked at Hiei. "Hey Kurama! Its your turn to spin the bottle!" Kuwabara said with a large voice "Sure!" Kurama said as he started to spin the bottle. Then the bottle was pointed to Yukina "dare please!" Yukina said " Okay! Say I love you to the person you love!" Kurama said glancing at Kuwabara. Then they saw Yukina turned a little to face Kuwabara. " I love you Kuwa!" Yukina said. And everyone was shocked but then easily recovered from what they heard. Now it's time for Yukina to spin the bottle and now it was pointed at the fire demon.  
  
"dare!" hiei said as fast as he could " Dare? Are you sure?" Yukina asked her brother "Of course!" Hiei answered. "as you said so! Uhmmm... here! Stand up and kiss the one you love! I mean not just a smack but a long, long French Kiss!" Yukina said excitedly. Hiei got nervous for the dare her sister have given him but he doesnt have a choice so he got up and went to the one he love. At first everyone was expecting that Hiei will go and kiss Botan but they were shock when they saw Hiei went to Kurama's direction. Kurama's heart began to pound hard but theres nothing he could do anymore because Hiei already stated kissing him.  
  
And everyones really shock about what happened as they started kissing Yusuke started to whisper at Keiko " You should have believe me when i told you that they have a relationship" Yusuke said to Keiko in a very low voice. 3 minutes have passed but still Kurama and Hiei was still kissing. "Okay! Enough!" Kuwabara said but the two were still kissing "Know what guys I think we better go and give them some privacy to do their stuff!" Yukina said " Sure I think thats really a good idea!" Botan said " Okay Kurama and Hiei we will go now so that you two can do your thing! Okay? See yah tomorrow!" Kuwabara said as he opened the door. When everybody left the two were left alone still kissing. 


End file.
